My Devil Baby
by Seokkie
Summary: Bagaimana Nasib Xi Luhan yang sedang ditinggal 'istri'nya selama tiga hari dengan bayi imut berusia dua tahun yang sangat hyperactif? "Grrrr… Dasar setan kecil"/ Hiks, Hunnie nakal. Hunnie menalik lambut yeollie hyung, Hunnie mukul yeollie hyung. Hunnie belbohong pada Appa, Klisshh appa juga. Hikss... Mianhae appa.. Hunnie cudah menyucahkan Appa, Appa boyeh pukul Hunnie cekalang."


My Devil Baby

Main Cast :

- Xi Sehun(2 y.o)

- Xi Luhan (22 y.o)

- Wu Yi Fan (Kris) (25 y.o)

- Chanyeol Wu (5y.o)

- Xi Minseok

- Wu Zi Tao

* * *

"Sehun …! Berhenti!" Teriakan seorang Ayah muda bernama Xi Luhan memecah keheningan di pagi itu. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat anaknya mulai memasukkan badannya ke dalam mesin cuci yang terbuka…

"Appa" Panggil Balita yang bernama Sehun itu dengan wajah imutnya dan tak lupa pula dengan gaya cadel khas anak kecil.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun yang menatapnya,

"Berhenti di situ. Aaaaaa! Jangan masukkan kepalamu!" Teriak Luhan frustasi.

"Sehun! Kau ini nakal. Minseokkie!" Panggil Luhan keras-keras sambil menggendong Sehun.

"Waeyo, Lu? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang memasak?" Ucap Minseok dengan nada jengkel. Luhan menatap geram pada anaknya kemudian menatap Minseok.

"Kau tahu? Anakmu ini benar-benar nakal!" ucapnya geram

"Lho? Bukannya dia anakmu juga?" Minseok yang heran mendengar pernyataan suaminya, berjalan mendekat dan mengambil Sehun.

"Hah… Terserah! Masa dia nekat masuk ke dalam mesin cuci, apa dia mau merasakan menjadi daging cincang?" Ucap Luhan kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun.

Sudah setahun lebih Minseok dan Luhan membangun sebuah keluarga yang bertempat tinggal di sebuah mansion. Dengan dibekali rasa cinta yang kuat di antara keduanya, Tuhan memberikan mereka seorang bayi laki-laki mungil yang amat lucu. Matanya hitam layaknya mata Minseok dan dengan rambut agak kecoklatan turunan dari Luhan. Kemudian mereka sepakat memberikannya nama XiSehun.

Seharusnya bagi siapapun yang memiliki anak imut nan manis seperti Sehun merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan memberinya seorang anak bagaikan malaikat. Tapi, tidak bagi Luhan. Baginya, bayi mungil berliur di hadapannya ini adalah setan kecil yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Karena sikapnya yang DULU hyperactive menurun kepada anaknya.

"Kenapa mengawasi seorang anak saja tidak becus sih?" Ejek Minseok yang dengan sukses membuat Luhan geram.

"Anak ini yang menjengkelkan!" Seru Luhan, sedangkan Sehun menatap anaknya sambil menghisap jempolnya.

"Aigoo… Lu, kalau kalian begini terus bagaimana kalau nanti kalian kutinggalkan berdua?" Ucap Minseok. Luhan yang baru saja ingin kembali ke kamar untuk memakai kemeja kantornya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap dengan wajah heran,

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya

"Begini, aku dan teman-teman mau berlibur ke pulau Jeju selama tiga hari. Jadi Lu baik-baik sama Sehun ya?" jawab Minseok santai.

Mulut Luhan terbuka sejenak lalu menutup lagi, "Aniyo, aku sebagai suamimu dengan tegas tidak mengijinkan" tentang Luhan.

"Lu~ Aku mohon…" Panggil Minseok.

"Aniyo." Luhan berjalan pergi tapi Minseok menahan kaos oblong yang digunakannya.

"Lu~" Luhan berbalik menatap Minseok tajam.

"Lepaskan, aku mau ke kantor." ucap Luhan tajam

"Lu, Jebaaaal~" Luhan menatap mata hitam Minseok, mata Minseok mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Wajah Luhan mulai memerah, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Luhan menutup mata dan menghela napasnya berat.

"Ne, kau boleh pergi… Tapi ingat, hanya tiga hari. Tidak lebih, ara?"

"Arasseo! Gomawo Lu! Saranghaeeeyooo~" Teriak Minseok yang langsung memeluk Luhan tanpa mengingat Sehun yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Hei hei… Hentikan, Sehun terhimpit. Kau tahu?" Minseok cepat-cepat menghentikan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap kepala Sehun. Luhan tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba saja indra penciumannya mencium bau yang dia kenal.

"Chagiya…" Panggilnya pelan.

"Ne?"

"Hidungmu sedang tersumbat? Kau tidak tahu, ini bau apa?"

Minseokmenajamkan indra penciumannya. "Aaaaaaah! Masakanku!"

* * *

-Keesokan harinya-

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari Kamar mandi, tubuhnya hanya dililit handuk putih yang ada di pinggangnya. Minseok menghentikan kegiatan melipat pakaiannya dan menatap kearah Luhan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ne, sebentar lagi teman-temanku akan datang." Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk dan melirik sejenak kearah Sehun yang sedang asyik bermain di atas tempat tidur orang tuanya dengan mobil-mobilannya.

"Lucepat pakai baju!"

"Iya iya… Dasar cerewet."

"Nah, Sehunnie. Eomma pergi dulu, baik-baik ya sama Appa. Jangan cengeng, jangan nakal juga ya. Sehun sayang eomma kan?" Ucap Minseok.

"Ne, eomma…hunniecayang eomma." Kata Sehun. Sehun langsung mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Minseok, dan terakhir mengecup bibir ibunya. Luhan yang sedang mengancing kemeja menatap dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Lu, aku pergi ya." Minseokmemeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mencium pipi kiri Luhan sebentar dan mulai beranjak keluar.

"Ne, Chagiya hati-hati" ucap Luhan dari gerbang rumahnya

"Ne Yebbo" kata Minseok sambil berlalu ke mobil

* * *

First Annoying day

"Sehunnie… Pakai popok dulu!" Bentak Luhan pada Sehun yang berlarian kesana kemari. Jatuh lalu lari lagi, begitu seterusnya. Kegiatan Sehun terhenti ketika melihat barisan semut yang ada di dinding. Dia duduk dan memperhatikan semut itu sejenak. Mencoba untuk mengambil seekor semut dan…

"Aiaaaaa~" Teriak Sehun girang setelah mendapatkan seekor semut. Dia menaruhnya di lantai dan memencet semut itu hingga penyet.

"Hehehehe…" Serunya senang sambil bertepuk tangan. Diambilnya lagi seekor semut yang ada didinding dan memencetnya, hanya saja kali ini dia langsung saja memasukkan semut penyet itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan yang melihat hal bodoh yang dilakukan Sehun dengan segera menepuk bokong Sehun yang saat itu dalam keadaan telanjang.

PLAK!

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Hah~ Babo…" Bersamaan dengan ucapan penyesalan dari Luhan, suara tangisan Sehun pun pecah.

"Huweeeeeeeeeee~" Luhan gelagapan, segera saja dia menggendong Sehun dan bergoyang ke sana kemari.

"Cup cup cup… Sehun diam ya? Appa tidak sengaja, cup cup cup."

"Huweeeeee!" Tangisan Sehun semakin keras. Luhan mendudukkan Sehun di sofa besar yang ada di sana,

"Tunggu di situ, appa akan membuatkan susu." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Aish… Kenapa harus begini sih? Aku itu seorang direktur, kenapa harus mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan seperti ini?" Gerutunya kesal.

-Selang beberapa saat-

"Sehunnie, appa bawakan su—" Ucapan Luhan terputus setelah melihat Sehun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

'Grrrr… Dasar setan kecil!' geramnya.

Diapun berjalan mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi tak satupun dia temukan. Ia memastikan keberadaan Sehun di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Dia mendapati Sehun yang tengah asyik mengobok-obok air yang ada di kloset duduk.

"Hahahaha… Wuiiiih~" Serunya senang dan memasukkan kembali tangannya.

Amarah Luhan mengumpul menjadi satu, bertumpuk di kepalanya. Dia meremas botol susu yang sedari tadi di pegangnya… Dan…

"XI SEHUUUNNN!" Teriaknya kencang dengan penuh amarah.

* * *

Second Annoying day

"Annyeonghaseo, direktur…"

"Ne, Annyeong" Balas Luhan terhadap sapaan semua karyawan kantornya. Sedangkan Sehun berjalan di samping Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Aigoo~ Sehunnie, annyeonghaseo…" Ucap Hyorin sekertaris pribadi Luhan. Melihat Hyorin, Sehun langsung saja bersembunyi di belakang kaki ayahnya.

"Ayo, Sehun. Kau harus membalas sapaan Hyorin-noona…" Bujuk Luhan.

"Nado annyeonghaceo, ahjumma..." Balas Sehun dengan wajah polos sambil membungkukkan badan.

'Ahjumma?' ucap Hyorin dalam hati.

"Sehunnie, panggil dia 'Noona' bukan 'Ahjumma'. Ara?"

"Araceo appa, mianhae noona." Hyorin hanya tersenyum simpul dan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Gwechanayo Sehunnie"

Setelah saling sapa dengan para bawahannya, Luhan pun membawa Sehun ke ruang kerjanya.

"Dengar, appa mau kerja. Jadi, kau duduk tenang di sini jangan berbuat onar. Appa akan mengawasimu…" Ucap Luhan seraya mendudukkan Sehun di sofa lalu dipun mulai berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting yang bertumpuk diatas mejanya.

* * *

Ceklek!

"Luhan , besok kita ada rapa—" Ucapan Kris terhenti melihat Sehun yang berada di ruangan kerja Luhan,

"Kris-ge, tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Tanya Luhan sarkastis.

"Hahahaha, aku ini juga pemilik saham di perusahaan ini. Jadi terserah aku, mau langsung masuk atau tidak." namja berwajah tampanitu mendekat kearah Sehun dan mengusap kepala Sehun pelan.

"Klisshh Appa!" Teriak Sehun girang sambil memeluk Kris erat.

"Hahahaha, aigoo… Sehunnie, kau kangen sama appa ya?" Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat dan kembali memeluk Kris. Luhan hanya mendengus kesal melihat semua itu.

"Lalu… Kenapa Sehun ada di sini?" Tanya Kris.

"Minseok pergi berlibur ke pulau Jeju, wae? Kau mau mengejekku 'Baby sitter' heh?!"

"Hahaha, aniyo… Asal kau tahu saja, Tao-iejuga ikut ke pulau Jeju bersama dengan Minseok. Dan akupun sama denganmu, aku juga membawa Chanyeol ke sini. Dia ada di ruanganku sekarang."

"Yah, setidaknya Chanyeol itu anak yang kalem dan tenang kan ?"

"Tidak juga, Chanyeol itu juga nakal, kau tahu? Boxer-boxer yang ada di lemariku semuanya dia berikan ke bibi apartement sebelah." Ujar Kris.

"Hahahahaha, jangan jangan sekarang kau tidak pakai boxer Kris-ge? Hahahaha."

"Sembarangan kau! Untung aku masih punya boxer cadangan…"

"Hmmph… Hah~ memang sulit menjaga anak, hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol di tinggalkan dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat gerakan Kris terhenti. Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan dan Kris berlari menuju ruangan Kris.

Mata Luhan dan Kris membelalak lebar, melihat seorang balita berkulit putih dengan rambut kecoklatan tersenyum lebar kearah mereka dari atas meja kantor Kris.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka sekaget ini, tapi apa yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Gunting dan potongan-potongan kertas dokumen penting yang baru saja di selesaikan oleh Kris.

BRUK!

"Oops…" Ucap Chanyeol yang secara tidak sengaja menyenggol laptop yang ada di pinggir meja. Luhan menatap horror pada laptop yang terpisah satu sama lain.

Sehun yang sedari tadi berada di belakang mulai menyisipkan badannya ke bawah kaki Luhan, dia penasaran apa yang membuat kedua appa-nya betah berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Mata Sehun menangkap Chanyeol yang nyengir lima jari ke arahnya. Sehun menatap kedua appa-nya dan menarik-narik celana mereka berdua.

"Appa… Klish-appa, waeyo?" Tanyanya polos. Luhan yang langsung saja sadar lalu membawa pergi Sehun.

"Hehehehe, Kris-geYang sabar ya? Kau harus semangat. Bye!"ucap Luhan. Sepeninggal Luhan, Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju Chanyeol dan mengusap kepala Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum dan merapikan dokumen-dokumennya.

Yah, setidaknya Kris memiliki kesabaran EXTRA dibanding Luhan!

* * *

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Luhan. Kris pun keluar diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya. Begitupula Sehun.

Hari ini Kris memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Luhan. Ya hitung-hitung meringankan beban Kris untuk merawat Chanyeol.

.

.

"kau boleh memakai baju ini." Ujar Luhan sambil melempar kaos biru kearah Kris yang sudah membuka bajunya. Sedangkan, Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur bersama Sehun hanya diam .

"Badanmu mulai lembek…" Ucap Kris sambil mencubit perut Luhan jahil.

"Ya! APPO HYUNG!" Teriak Luhan kesal.

"Hahahahaha, kau masih seperti anak kecil ternyata."

"Oh ya, Kris-ah. Mumpung namja-namjacerewet itu sedang pergi dan hanya kita berdua orang dewasa di rumah ini, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada serius.

"Mwo? 'Itu'? Kau serius?"

"Ne, tentu." Luhan mengangguk-angguk dengan kencang.

"Haaa~ Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja, Kris-ah! Sudah ku sembunyikan. Bagaimana, kau mau tidak?"

"Boleh! Hahahaha, ayo ayo. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya…"

"kau nyalakan saja TVnya, aku akan mengambil 'barangnya' di gudang." Luhan berlari keluar dengan semangat, sedangkan Kris mulai menyalakan Televisi yang terbilang besar di ruangan itu.

Setelah TV menyala, Kris beranjak ke tempat di mana Sehun dan Chanyeol berada.

"Hei… Kalian jangan beritahu eomma soal ini ya?" Bisik Kris.

"Umm… Waeyo?" Tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Karena ini urusan orang dewasa. Mengerti?"

"Aniyo. Akanku belitahu pada eomma." Jawab Sehun tegas, Kris menunjukkan seringai iblis dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Jangan kasih tahu eomma ya? Appa mohon…" Bujuk Kris sambil mengeluarkan tiga batang lollipop. Sehun yang sedari tadi mengisap jempolnya mulai tergoda dan langsung menyambar lollipop itu.

"Okehh! Hunnietidak akan membelitahukannya pada eomma!"

"Bagus, jangan lupa berbagi permen itu pada hyung ya?" Sehun mengangguk dan menyodorkan sebatang lollipop pada Chanyeol.

* * *

"Kris-ah! Minggir! Kau menghalangi pandanganku!" Ucap Luhan sambil mendorong kepala Kris dengan menggunakan kakinya yang menatap serius kearah Televisi sambil memegang sesuatu

"Wuahahahahaha, uuuh~ pasti sakit" Kata Kris sambil meringis pelan menghiraukan dorongan Luhan.

" Gege, minggir sedikit! aku mau lihat…"

"Sstt… anak keciltidak boleh melihat, kau temani Sehunniedan Chanyeollietidur saja sana.."

"Ya! aku dan kau ini umurnya tak jauh beda tahu! Kau saja yang pergi sana, ku juga ingin melihatnya. Yang bermain itu bukan hanya kau tahu, ada aku juga."

"Kekekeke, sudahlah. Kau mengalah saja…"

"Kris-geminggir! Aku tidak ingin character game-ku di bunuh sama character game-mu!" Kesabaran Luhan habis, dia memukulkan stick PS yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ke kepala Kris yang bermain di depannya.

Buak

"Aigoo… Sakit tahu!"

"Makanya, minggir…"

"Iya, iya" Ucap Kris kesal sambil beringsut menuju samping Luhan dan melanjutkan permainan PS mereka

-Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak kegiatan aneh bin ajaib kedua ayah muda tersebut, (_ _")

* * *

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua ayahnya yang bermain sambil mengemut lollipop yang ada di masing-masing tangannya mulai merasa kebosanan.

"Aigoo, aku bosan… Sehunnie, kita jalan-jalan yuk." Ajak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya heran ketika melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka dan tak lupa bekas lollipop di sekitar pipinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol heran sambil memasukkan lollipop itu ke dalam mulutnya. Setiap Chanyeol memasukkan lollipopnya, Sehun sesekali akan menelan ludahnya,

Chanyeol langsung membuang muka ketika tahu maksud dari sikap adik kecilnya tersebut, "Aniyo! Aku tidak akan membaginya padamu."

Sehun langsung menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan bibir bawah yang maju beberapa senti, mengerutkan alisnya. Inilah dia, puppy eyes ala Sehun.

"Be…Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Aku tetap tidak akan membaginya, kau sudah memakan 2 batang lollipop sedangkan aku baru satu…"

"hyung…Jebal…" Panggil Sehun pelan sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Chanyeol.

"Aish, andwae… Aku tidak mau!

"hyung, buing~ buing~"

"Ya! Berhenti…"

"Hunniecayang hyung~…" Bujuk Sehun sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

"Ya! Lepas!"

Luhan yang mendengar keributan dari arah tempat tidurnya mulai menoleh kearah mereka. Sehun yang tidak ingin di marahi langsung saja menutup wajah Chanyeol dengan bantal dan duduk di atasnya.

"Hehehehe…" Respon Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya kepada Kwangmin yang menatapnya.

"Hmph…Hmph…" Sedangkan Chanyeol yang ada di bawah terus berontak.

"Mana Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah, itu… Hunniedan hyung lagi main petak umpet, cekalang giliran Hunnieyang jaga. Tapi, Hunnielagi mikil mau mulai cali di mana" Jawab Sehun berbohong.

"Oh, baiklah. Jangan terlalu berisik ya."

"Ne, appa!"

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Chanyeol langsung saja mencubit pipi Sehun keras dan menggulingkannya ke samping. Sehun yang merasa kesakitanpun menarik rambut Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Dan entah kenapa perkelahian kakak dan adik itu tidak sedikitpun disadari oleh kedua ayah yang asyik bermain PS di depannya.

"Tumben-tumbenan mereka diam seperti itu…" Ucap Kris.

"Gege, sepertinya perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Biasanya kalau sudah diam begini, akan ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi." Kata Luhan dengan suara horror.

BUK

Sesuatu terjatuh, Kris dan Luhan langsung menunduk dan menghela napas sejenak…

"Huweeeeee~ Appaaaaaaa!" Suara tangisan Chanyeol membuat Kris dan Luhan langsung membanting stick PS mereka dan berlari menuju tempat tidur lalu mendapati Chanyeol yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah acak-acakan,dengan rambut yang sangat berantakan.

Kris langsung menggendong Chanyeol dan menenangkannya. Sedangkan Luhan menatap geram ke arah Sehun yang nyengir watados ke arahnya.

"Bukan, Hunnie!" Sangkal Sehun

"SEHUUUUUNNNN!" Geram Luhan frustasi.

* * *

"Duduk di sini, kau di hukum! Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang nakal lagi, appa akan memukul pantatmu kalau kau nakal lagi." Kata Luhan sambil meletakkan Sehun ke dalam box bayi yang terbuat dari kayu yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dan menggenggam kayu yang memagari box kayu itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti di penjara. Sehun menatap kea rah Luhan yang menyiapkan susu untuknya.

"Wae? Tatapanmu itu tidak akan mempengaruhi appa lagi, kau sudah menyakiti hyung-mu. Ini, minum dan tidurlah" Ucap Luhan seraya menyodorkan sebotol susu kearah Sehun .

Sehun hanya menatap botol itu dan beranjak menuju sisi box kayunya dan duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hah~ ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau. Appa tidak akan membujukmu. Appa akan berjaga di sini sampai kau mau minta maaf" Luhan menarik kursi dan duduk di depan box Sehun membelakangi Sehun yang ngambek.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun menatap kea rah appa-nya yang sesekali menguap lelah. Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan dan menarik-narik sweater yang digunakan Luhan.

"Appa…"

"Hm? Mau minta maaf sekarang?"

"Aniyo! Hunnietidak calah!"

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah…" Luhan kembali membuang mukanya. Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal lalu memanggil Luhan lagi.

"Appa…Hunnie—"

"Hm?"

"Aniyo…"

"Appa…" Panggil Sehun lagi, tapi kali ini Luhantidak menjawab.

"Appa…"

"…"

"Luhannie-appa…"

"…"

Luhan yang heran karena Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam, langsung saja menatap kea rah box Sehun , tapi bersamaan dengan itu mobil-mobilan Sehun mengenai dahinya dengan mulus.

BUAK!

"Aigoo… Sehun ! Aish, kau ini—" Ayunan tangan Luhan terhenti ketika mendapati Sehun bersembunyi ke belakang Teddy Bear coklat kesayangan Sehun yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Kemarahan Luhan perlahan hilang ketika mendapati tubuh kecil Sehun yang mulai bergetar.

"Hiks… Hiks… Mianhae appa…" Suara Sehun bergetar.

"Hiks, Hunnienakal. Hunniemenalik lambutnya hyung, Hunniemukul hyung. Hunniebelbohong pada Appa, Klisshh-appa juga. Hikss... Mianhae appa.. Hunniecudah menyucahkan Appa, Appa boyeh pukul Hunniecekalang. Hunniejanji, Hunniega nangis." Ucap Sehun seraya menatap mata Luhan dan berdiri tegak. Siap menerima pukulan dari sang ayah, sesekali Sehun mengusap air matanya yang perlahan jatuh, berusaha untuk tidak menangis akan tetapi bibirnya terus saja bergetar.

Luhan hanya terdiam sejenak melihat tingkah putera satu-satunya,

_Apakah dulu appa merasa kesulitan menjagaku seperti ini? Apakah dia akan memukulku kalau melakukan kesalahan? Apakah appa pernah mengeluh? Aku yang hanya menjaga anakku selama beberapa hari saja sudah kewalahan seperti ini, tapi appa tidak pernah kewalahan menjagaku dan Kris-ge selama bertahun-tahun semenjak eomma meninggal. Ayah macam apa aku ini? Seharusnya aku bersyukur masih mempunyai istri yang bisa menjaga anakku sehingga aku hanya bisa focus ke pekerjaanku. Tapi appa? Dia yang mengurus semuanya, dia yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah, dia yang bekerja banting-tulang kesana kemari… Appa, mianhae aku sudah mengecewakan appa. _

Luhan yang sadar dari lamunan panjangnya langsung saja memeluk menggendong Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Sehun -ah, maafkan appa. Appa yang terlalu keras padamu… Sehun mau memaafkan appa kan?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan ayahnya dan menangis keras…

"Huweeeee~ Appa mianhae… Hunniecayang appa…" tangis Sehun di pelukan Luhan

"Ne, nado saranghae Hunnie…"

* * *

Luhan mengelus-elus lembut rambut Sehun yang sedang berbaring sambil meminum susu di sampingnya.

"Tidurlah, besok eomma akan pulang…" ujar Luhan.

"Ne, appa…" Sehun memegang bagian depan baju appanya yang berbaring miring menghadap dirinya, kedua matanya perlahan menutup, dan diapun menghisap ibu jari kanannya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, dan menepuk punggung Sehun. Luhan pun tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Sehun yang sudah tidur, lalu Luhan ikut menutup mata.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, tanpa disadari Luhan. Seorang namja manis berpipi chubbyyang selama ini di tunggunya masuk ke dalam kamar secara diam-diam.

itu tidak dapat menahan senyumnya yag akan bertambah lebar ketika melihat Luhan yang tidur sambil memeluk bayi lucu mereka yang tertidur di dada Luhan.

"Eomma pulang, Sehunnie." Bisiknya pelan sambil mencium kening Sehun lalu beranjak ke samping suaminya yang tidur terlentang lalu mencium bibirnya dalam. Luhan yang saat itu sadar atau tidak, juga membalas ciuman Minseok.

"Aku pulang…"

"Ne, chagiya.." Luhan pun tertidur kembali.

-Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Hooaamh… Hari yang indah." Seru Luhan yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Lu!" Teriak Minseok dari depan pintu rumah bersama Sehun di gendonganya

"Ne, chagiya?"

"Lu, Lay ingin aku dan Taodatang ke Chinabesok."

"He? Kau mau apa kesana?"

"Aku harus menemaninya, soalnya semingguhari pernikahan Lay dan Suho."

"Err… Kau membawa Sehun bersamamu kan?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Aku akan susah kalau Sehun juga ikut. Jadi, kauumau kan aku tinggal bersama Sehun selam 7 hari?"

"Mwo? 7 hari?!" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang nyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Hehehehe, Appa!" Panggilnya senang.

"ANIIIIYAAAAAA!"

dan cerita kembali diawali dengan teriakan frustasi dari ayah muda bernama Xi Luhan

- The End

Luhan : Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini hukss..

Miseok : Aku merasa Sehunnie lucu sekali dific ini, aigoo~

Sehun : iya dong hyung, Thehunnie kan memang lucuu mengemaskaaannn

Chanyeol : cih.. kau hampir membunuhku di fic ini cadel!

Sehun : aahhh.. itu kan tuntutan thkrip hyungie.

Kris : ya sudahlah, akhir kata terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca fic abal ini, mohon reviewnya ne, annyeong *bow bersama

Mind to review.?

Mind to review.?


End file.
